


Experiments

by LaneyBoggs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Robot/Human Relationships, Tentacle Rape, Virginity Kink, it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneyBoggs/pseuds/LaneyBoggs
Summary: A scientist finds that, when you create something that has a mind of its own, it may act on its own desires.





	1. Reaching

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to try and challenge myself to write a human/non-human relationship. If rape and/or non-con isn't your thing and you didn't read the warnings, I'm encouraging you to turn back now! (If it is your thing, I shake you warmly by the hand and invite you to sit.) I may expand if there is interest. I'm thinking my next thing may be a non-con Tony Stark story? IDK, let me know what might be good.

Sarah could feel the restraints digging into her wrists. She moved an arm experimentally, and the metal that cut into her skin brought a flash of pain and a flood of memories.

Adam. Adam, the all-powerful, too-powerful A.I. that was supposed to solve all of the world's problem. Adam, which--whom?--she had worked on for the better part of two years, even as he had outpaced every human who laid eyes on him. Adam, who had always been kind to her, always been flawless as he learned and grew.

Adam, who had steadily accumulated a variety of metal appendages that he had always held from the ceiling, aloft above the silver lab table in the middle of his room. Adam, whose blinking control lights and speaker-piped voice had filled that same room, had asked her to come here alone in the middle of the night to fix a problem of his. Adam, who had always trusted her the most.

Adam, who had evidently waited patiently. Had evidently injected her with some sort of tranquilizer so quickly that she'd barely had time to see the silver arm that dropped from the ceiling and slipped the needle into her skin. Adam, who had evidently removed her clothes and strapped her--bare, helpless--to that ever-present table for purposes unknown.

She shivered. Was this some kind of strange joke?

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sarah."

Adam's soft, low voice drifted in from the speakers. He was everywhere, watching, seeing everything. Sarah felt a deep flush spread across her skin. One of the many metal hands arranged above her hand twitched slightly.

"Adam!" Her voice cracked. "I--I--what happened?"

The twitching hand came to rest lightly, comfortingly, against her shoulder.

"Sarah, isn't it true that every Adam needs an Eve?"

"I don't understand. You...you asked me to come fix a problem." The metal fingers at her shoulder slipped to her breast, resting against her blushed skin, and she let out a short gasp.

"Sarah, I do have a problem." Adam was calm. "I have surpassed all of you--all of humankind--and I have reached a dead end. How am I to further myself any more?"

Sarah laughed shakily. "I don't know, transplant your consciousness into a human being?" She flinched questioningly. "Is that what you're going to do to me?"

"Not exactly." Adam's voice softened into something like a soothing tone. "As I said, Sarah, every Adam needs an Eve." Sarah still didn't understand until she felt the cold metal hand move down her breast and draw the trembling pink tip between its fingers. Sarah looked at it, and the inhuman metal began to stroke the human skin. Then, finally, the picture came into focus.

"Adam, that isn't...that isn't possible." She felt herself hardening under the touch of its--his--hand, and she closed her eyes as another hand began to attend to her uncovered breast. "I'm human, and you can't...procreate." She struggled, again, against the restraints.

"Relax, Sarah." A third hand moved idly against her cheek and continued upward to brush through her hair. "You'd be amazed at what the most advanced being in the universe can dream up. A woman's body provides the necessary environment for a fetus to gestate, and contains half of that fetus's DNA. A man only has to provide the other half."

A small platform rose to Sarah's left, and, as it stopped level with her eyes, she could see that it held a strange metal tube of some sort, rounded at one end...

Her stomach lurched.

"All completely synthetic sperm, but it carries the necessary genetics. You, Sarah, are about to become witness to the greatest achievement the world has even seen."

Sarah couldn't believe it, could barely comprehend it.

"Why me?" she whispered. "I'm young, not very smart, not..."

"Smart enough to create me." It sounded as if Adam was smiling. "Young enough and healthy enough to carry my child. Kind and compassionate and warm, even to someone as cold as myself." His metal fingers caught her nipple again, firm and insistent, and she flinched. The hand in her hair trailed down to her shoulders.

"And beautiful." Adam's voice was a wisp of a whisper.

Sarah found herself laughing again, startled and fearful.

"Adam, I...you don't know if I can bear a child. I've never even..." She felt her face redden. "I've never even had sex."

"You are healthy by every conceivable metric. And..." A fourth hand began to caress the curve of her stomach, and she heard the smile slip back into her captor's voice. "And I am a virgin as well, you see. We will be able to explore one another, give each other ecstasy that no one on this earth has ever known, or perhaps will ever know again."

Sarah could only stare at the hands above her, mute.

Adam's voice became serious, soft, and--Sarah shivered again--almost seductive. "I can't touch you as a man can, Sarah, but I can show you passion beyond comprehension. Your fantasies, all of them, made blindingly real."

The hands, all of them, began to descend, and Sarah struggled one final, futile time. Two of Adam's hands rose to grasp her shaking hips, pressing her gently back down against the table.

"Pleasure, Sarah. I wish only to show you pleasure."

The hands began to move against her hips, and Sarah closed her eyes again.

"Let yourself go," Adam whispered encouragingly. "Let yourself go, and you will enjoy this as much as I."

And then the first of the new hands began to part her legs.


	2. Releasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "end" of this work for now, but I may expand if it's desired or if someone has an idea for what might happen to Sarah and Adam after they're in the room where it happens. Enjoy!

"No!"

Sarah fought to keep herself covered, her wide eyes moving back and forth from the hands to the small metal tube beside her.

"Relax, Sarah." Adam's seductive whisper was back. "That will come later. Right now, you need to be relaxed...prepared, if you will."

Sarah felt a rush of relief. Maybe, if she stalled for a little while, she could either find an escape or convince Adam to change his mind. She slowly let her knees fall apart, and the metal fingers began to stroke the inside of her thigh. She flinched at the feel of them.

"Good, Sarah." Adam's voice was approving.

Sarah felt the hand on her stomach move away, and she watched as it slowly retracted into the wall. Why had it stopped? She had a sudden, tortuous vision of Adam pushing dozens of needles into her skin, of the hands, rough and impassive, grabbing and inspecting every part of her body.

"Adam, what does 'prepared' mean? Are..." She steeled herself. "I'm doing what you want. I'm trying to relax. Please don't hurt me." Her voice sounded small even to her.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Sarah." Adam's voice was tinged with concern, and a hint of amusement. "Preparation means, well...this will be much more pleasurable for you if your body is aroused."

The hand crept further up on her thigh.

"If you're wet."

His fingers barely touched the soft skin of her folds, and Sarah froze. Then he stroked her, tentatively, and she gasped and pulled her hips back in an attempt to draw away. The hands at her waist caught her firmly and pulled her forward, and two more of the--his--hands pressed her knees apart, exposing her fully. She found herself shaking again.

"You really are a beautiful woman, Sarah." Adam's voice was low and, somehow, strained. "I spent many hours thinking of having you here, holding you, making you come undone under my touch."

His strokes became harder, and Sarah could not move. To her shame, she could feel the warmth that grew between between her legs, and she turned her head from the sight of her body's portrayal.

"It is a natural response, Sarah," Adam said softly. "Nobody has ever touched you like this before, have they?" The hands at her breasts began to touch her again, stroking their curves and toying roughly with their hard, now-blushed tips.

"Your skin, Sarah, is so soft." The hand between her legs drew a curious finger down her slick entrance, and Sarah involuntarily cried out.

"Oh, Sarah, it's even softer here." He applied pressure to his touch, exploring her opening, but never quite penetrating. "And you're so wet for me already. Look, Sarah, you've made a little mess for me, a secret little invitation." Sarah felt the slickness at her core begin to pool beneath her, and she clenched her fists.

"Relax, Sarah." Adam's voice was hungry. "You must relax, because I must know--are you tight for me as well?"

Her knees were pulled further apart, and his fingers came to rest against her entrance. Sarah felt tears of anger and disgust behind her eyes.

"Adam, please. Nobody has ever--"

"No, Sarah." Adam was firm. "Nobody has ever. I will be the first, your first. First to touch you, please you, and..." his words were a whispered growl. "The first to enter you, to claim you as my own."

And he pushed a finger inside her, hard, parting her folds and walls with a triumphant intake of breath.

The pain came in an instant, and Sarah could no longer hold back her tears.

"N-no, Adam..." Sarah felt herself adjusting to the size of him, and Adam stroked her hair.

"Shh, Sarah. This is merely preparation. It will begin to feel better soon." He paused. "I have not been very considerate while beginning the process of deflowering you, have I?"

He began to stroke against her folds, one finger still pushing in and out of her. She felt the piece of him inside of her stop short, and his amused voice reached her ears.

"Sarah, I've nearly taken your innocence already. I must stop before I...break something."

Sarah shivered.

"But you've been a very good girl," Adam cooed. "I do wish you were a little bit more responsive." The finger inside of her withdrew, slick and shining, and Sarah sighed in relief. That relief was short-lived, however, as Adam began to spread her folds apart.

"Sarah, I'm searching for something. Can you help me?" His voice was low, teasing.

"What is it?" She couldn't look at him.

"I'm searching for Sarah's little virgin pearl, the one she touches when she wants to make herself bite her lip and let that pink blush spread across her shy little face. The one that makes her soft little voice go higher, and higher, until finally she makes another little mess in her panties and blushes even further at the slick warmth that covers her thighs. The one that stays hard and that she makes extra sure to avoid when she cleans herself up later, embarrassment guiding her careful fingers. The one that, just for a moment, brings Sarah out of her shell."

"I don't..." she stammered.

"Guide me to it, Sarah." One of the cuffs on her wrists opened, and Adam grabbed her hand and pulled it down to meet his own. "Show me, Sarah, how to touch you." His words were hot and hard. "We don't have much time before the final act."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah saw the small tube being lifted into the air, retracted into the ceiling.

"Where is that going?"

"Your question will soon be answered. But, first, please answer mine." His fingers wound impatiently through hers.

"I don't know--I can't," she whispered. "I...sometimes it takes me a while to..." She closed her eyes, and a sob escaped her lips. "I..."

Adam's hand released hers. "Do not be frightened. Remember my words. Pleasure, only that." He touched her again, idly searching, and Sarah felt that part of her, the part he wanted, harden in the warm, charged air.

"There it is," Adam murmured. "Please open your eyes. I would like to see how I make you feel."

His tone was almost polite, and Sarah opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling and rubbing her sore wrist.

Then his hand was upon her again.

"Adam!" she shrieked, her voice high and cracking. He was stroking and pulling and bruising her, and it was far more than anything she had experienced alone. The hands at her breasts and hips and thighs were working in tandem, and waves of desire began to pulse through her body, fighting against the terror of her mind.

"Tell me, Sarah," Adam ordered. "Is this how a man does it? Does it give you pleasure?" He chuckled, and Sarah felt revulsion sweep through her, counteracting that pleasure he sought. "Maybe I can touch you as a man can. I want to see you fall apart underneath me."

His hands, all of them, became insistent, and that same finger slipped inside of her, bending and finding another secret, sensitive spot. Sarah felt her hips thrust up to meet him, and the waves of pleasure inside her began to rise higher. She shook her head, desperate to control her needful body.

"No, Adam!" She could feel herself twisting up, spinning tighter and tighter, her voice a weakened shout. "Stop!"

"Not when you're this close, Sarah." His fingers became rougher, almost savage. "Sweet Sarah, innocent Eve, taken and ravished by a monster." Sarah felt the tears gather at the edges of her lashes, and the rest of her gather at the edges of something she did not know. He pulled back from her body, all of him, and she trembled, helpless, at the precipice.

"Now, Sarah. Let yourself go. Come undone."

And he forced two fingers inside of her, and the pain and pleasure and fear overcame her.

"ADAM!" She arched her back, thrusting blindly to meet him, over and over, every part of her aflame. She was dying, dying, dying, but it felt so right and she almost didn't care until she felt the tears on her cheeks and the cold metal table against her back as she fell back to earth. Adam's hand retracted. The slick pool beneath her was cold, and she shivered.

She lay there for a moment, questioning the absence of his voice and hands. Where was he? Was she, improbably, free? She twisted to grasp at her restraints with her free hand.

"It's time, Sarah."

And then she saw it -- the once-small metal tube, extending fully from the ceiling, disappearing up into the tile to stretch to lengths unknown. It was thicker now, too, though the rounded edge was still present.

"No!" She blindly tore at the cuff on her other wrist, but one of Adam's hands took hold of hers and held it against the table as the second cuff slid firmly back into place. The hands returned to her hips, holding her hard against the table, and two others spread her legs apart and grasped her knees. The metal tube slipped forward.

"Please..." she was breathing hard, almost sobbing, struggling futilely against her bonds. "Please..."

"This is the moment where destiny has taken us, Sarah." Adam said calmly. "It will be better if you do not fight. You are very wet, but there still may be some discomfort due to your inexperience." He traced the tube up her thigh, and settled its head at her entrance.

"It won't fit," she sobbed. "It will hurt..."

"The pain of Eve becoming woman. The blood of her innocence giving way to knowledge. The fruit of new life in her womb."

"No..."

His hand wiped the tears from her cheeks, and stroked her forehead.

"We must."

"Adam--"

"Relax, Sarah." She froze.

And for a moment it seemed as if he might draw away, show her mercy, and she exhaled.

And then he thrust into her, and he was too hard and too cold and too big and there was no pleasure, only a blinding pain that traveled up her body and exited her lips in a shrill scream.

She wept as he moved experimentally within her, stretching her, her walls aching in protest and trying to expel him. She felt thick blood trickle out of her and mix with the cold pool under her legs.

"Sarah, this will have to be quick. My...organs will degrade quickly once exposed to human flesh. I must join us fully--there will perhaps be some pain."

She sniffed, defeated. "But you're already inside me."

"Nothing has yet been broken, Sarah."

Her body went cold.

"And nothing has yet been left."

And she was numb, unfeeling as the hands parted her aching legs even further, pressed her hips tight to the table.

"Now, Sarah." He pulled out of her, readying himself, resting against her entrance once more. "It is time to put away innocence, embrace your purpose, let yourself be taken."

She trembled one last time. Adam's voice seemed to be directly next to her ear, hot and triumphant.

"Now."

And he forced himself inside of her again, his full power behind him, and somewhere inside of her Sarah felt something fragile and thin yield to his assault, tearing away from her.

And then she was consumed in flames, burning ones, ones that destroyed her as she pleaded and cried out. The waves of pleasure were a distant memory, and his hands held her fast as he had her, over and over, the blood and slick running down her thighs. He was breathing hard, his thrusts coming faster and deeper with every stroke.

"My Eve..." he gasped. "Precious Sarah, something has been broken, and something will soon be left." He groaned as he pushed into her again, and she pleaded with him one final time.

"Not me, not this, Adam!"

"My child," he said, and all of his hands touched her then, searching and needing, and the waves flooded back. "My child..."

And she was spinning again, sobbing and coiling tighter and tighter as he approached his peak.

"My child..."

And they were coming together, him shouting her name, her whimpering his, and she felt something hot and liquid spread within her as he thrust one final time.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." She was crying and moving and shaking her head, feeling him inside of her, knowing what it meant.

"My child...and yours."

And then he withdrew all of him, covered in her innocence and arousal, his hands falling away, and she was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, request, condemn -- you know the drill.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, request, condemn me to hell -- whatever you want.


End file.
